


Floriography

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione comes home to a lovely surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

> Floriography is the "language of flowers."  
> Camellia (White) = You're adorable, Perfected loveliness  
> Chrysanthemum (Red) = I love you
> 
> According to [this](http://www.allflorists.co.uk/advice_flowerMeanings.asp) website.

Stepping out of the floo from a long day at the Ministry, Hermione dusted off her robes and looked around the spotless, gleaming home. It definitely wasn’t this level of clean when she left this morning. Feeling suspicious of the cleaner’s motives, she wandered into the kitchen for a cup of tea. 

A small and practical, but still beautiful, floral arrangement sat upon the table and stopped her in her tracks. She recognized the flowers as white camellias and red chrysanthemums.

Her feet moved toward the table of their own accord. The card read,  _ I love you, Hermione. Love, Fred. _


End file.
